File folders have become a necessity in today's modern offices and businesses. Such folders may be as simple as stiff, folded paperboard, often having predetermined cut out or raised areas for attaching labels or other identifying indicia. File folders, such as manila folders, are useful for storing paper and related articles in an orderly manner in file drawers or cabinets. Many improvements have been made to the simple file folder, including expandable folders that can hold a large amount of papers, reinforced edges for stronger, longer lasting use, and clasp means for positively securing the file contents so that enclosed papers stay organized and do not fall out.
Many variations of the simple file folder are known. For example "file pockets" are expandable file folders having fan-folded sides for higher capacity storing of papers. File pockets come in a variety of sizes, including letter and legal size. "Expanding files" are similar to file pockets, but generally have a flap attached that can be secured to a front cover to prevent papers from falling out the top of the file. Expanding files often have numerous pockets inside which are sometimes indexed for added organizational capability. Closely related to expanding files are expanding wallets, which generally have an elastic cord attached to the flap which can be used to secure the flap in a closed position.
In addition to simple file folders, file pockets, expanding files and expanding wallets, it is known to use hanging folders for receiving file folders and the like. Hanging folders are made for use in standard storage units such as file cabinets, desk drawers and the like. Hanging folders are generally formed of a sheet of heavy weight paper with a central horizontal fold which forms the folder's bottom and has open sides. Folds are provided in the file's top edges through which hanging rods are movably or immovably fixed. The ends of these rods are exposed and notched, enabling the file to hang on a complementary standard parallel file frame in office storage equipment, such as filing cabinets and desk drawers.
Improvements to hanging folders include providing the inner surfaces of the folded over portions at the top of each flap with uniformly spaced slots for insertion of labeling tabs. Reinforcing plastic film may be applied to the exposed edges to reduce wear as the file is moved in the frame or file drawer. This film may be applied with colored adhesive to provide a color coding system or a clear film may be applied over a colored surface by clear adhesive to achieve the same result. Hanging folders with strong, flat bottoms have been made to handle oversized or heavy contents. Other various improvements to hanging folders are exemplified in the art, including various means for attaching labeling, as well as adapting the hanging folder concept for a wide variety of articles, such as hanging loose-leaf ring binders.
One drawback to existing file folders and hanging folders is the relative difficulty in removing such folders from file drawers, file cabinets, and the like, especially when such folders are oversized, such as relatively full expandable folders or full flat-bottom (box-bottom) hanging folders. It is often necessary to remove a folder to inspect, remove, or add to its contents, and it is often necessary to remove an entire file pocket or hanging folder for similar reasons. Removal is generally accomplished by gripping the top edges of the folder and lifting it out of the drawer. However, it is difficult to grip the top of a very full, thick, folder to remove it from the file drawer without it slipping, possibly falling and spilling its contents. This is because the paper stock used for existing folders is generally very smooth, and somewhat slick, requiring the person removing the file to exert extremely high pressures to lift the folder. Even pulling a relatively thin file folder or hanging folder out of a full drawer is made more difficult by the pressure of adjacent files. Often it is necessary to use two hands to grip a folder for removal. This problem is especially pronounced for older persons, persons having arthritis, or persons otherwise being incapable of applying sufficient grip strength.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a slip-resistant file folder, hanging folder, and the like, that is easy to grip and remove from its drawer or cabinet.
Additionally, it would be desirable to be able to adapt an existing file folder, hanging folder, and the like, to be slip-resistant for easier removal from a drawer or cabinet.
Additionally, it would be desirable to be able to economically produce slip-resistant file folders, hanging folders, and the like.